runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:In addition to policies
I have discussed this idea with an admin, and no action was taken so I want everyones opinion on this and some action taken. In addition to the current policies we should have some other important matters outlined. #'RfA/B/R': These tools should not be requested for unless there is a clear need for them, even if a user requests for these tools and there is a community consensus B'crats and/or Wiki staff should not change user rights until there is a proven need for these tools. #'Appealing ban/block': Users should have the right to appeal their ban or block, admins are reminded to leave talk pages unprotected unless the user abuses this right to appeal, user pages may not be protected even if the user's appeal fail unless the user becomes violent or volatile. If ever there is a need to protect a user's talk page, the amount of time the talk page is protected should not exceed the total amount of their block nor should it be more than half of their total block time for the first offense. However simply because an appeal was made does not imply that the user will be unblocked. I hope you, as a fellow community member, take time to read this and add your opinions and comments to this thread. 21:17, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Support-''' As nom. 21:17, November 1, 2010 (UTC) 'Inquiry-' In your idea, what is the difference between the current policy and the one you are suggesting for "RfA/B/R"? I also ask the same of the "Appealing ban/block". Please respond underneath my inquiry. 00:18, November 2, 2010 (UTC) *The problem is that there is no policy for these now. 00:21, November 2, 2010 (UTC) :*But what would change because of this in your eyes? 00:22, November 2, 2010 (UTC) :**The point of this is to lay down strict guidelines for people with extra tools (e.g. admins) in certain cases. 00:24, November 2, 2010 (UTC) ::*I do wish for two additions then: First, simply because an appeal was made does not mean it will pass, users who have been blocked may not necessarily be unblocked because of an appeal they have made. Making an appeal is not a guarantee in other words. Second, regulation of Administrator and Bureaucrat colors, ensuring that the community cannot get confused nor can users intend to pose as what they are not. I personally find order and organization very important. 00:31, November 2, 2010 (UTC ::**I completely agree with you about the user appeal part, however, it would be against the AEAE policy to restrict users from using certain colors on their signature because that color is designated to Admins and B'crats. 00:35, November 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::*Would you mind presenting a link to this policy so I may view over it? 00:36, November 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::**Here. 00:40, November 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::*I shall start a discussion on that page's talk page. 00:46, November 2, 2010 (UTC) 'Support-' for all but colors, with one addition. If an admin or B'Crat abuses their power and over 8/10 of the wiki says they did then they should be demoted. I think a combination of these new rules would help us greatly. 00:39, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Annother idea... We need to tighten rules so that they have very little room for opinion. 00:41, November 2, 2010 (UTC) ::*I believe since the additions are on a different topic we should drop them and focus only on what is in text. AoS Wannabe, I hope you don't mind that I added the part that simply because an appeal was made does not mean it will result in an unblocking. If you do, simply revert it. 00:46, November 2, 2010 (UTC) ::**I am not taking sides on the stupid arguing that took place recently, I have brought this up because I do not want arguments like that to occur again. 00:49, November 2, 2010 (UTC) :::*As I said, the only thing we should be discussing here is what is currently being officially suggested, not other suggestions, I believe those should be discussed at another time. 00:51, November 2, 2010 (UTC) :::**So do you support or oppose this motion? 00:52, November 2, 2010 (UTC) No Zerouh we need to dicuss not just these ideas, but anything we can we need to patch this wiki so it cannot be broken this damn war between the Aeraes Party and the Zerouh Party stops NOW and we need to ensure no other parties can pick it up. 00:55, November 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::*Excel, let us discuss that at another time, now is not an appropriate place for additional, unrelated, discussion. 00:58, November 2, 2010 (UTC) 'Support-' Presuming nothing is changing and we are only making the current status a policy and that no suggestions (only the official request text above) are being passed, I will agree. 00:58, November 2, 2010 (UTC) '''Support - As per above. 01:00, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Support - After reading the above messages/replies. 06:34, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Support - Per Zerouh's suggestions. I know I'm a little late but it's always nice to have as much support as possible in these things 14:42, November 2, 2010 (UTC) 6 in favor, none against. I think this thread should be locked and the additional policies be implemented as soon as possible. 13:20, November 2, 2010 (UTC)